The present invention relates to containers for viscous and other fluids and to improvements in the containment, dispensing and handling of the fluids, being more particularly, though not exclusively, concerned with architectural coatings such as paints and the like and to significant improvement in current paint can design.
Nearly all one-gallon and smaller containers of paint are sold in cylindrical metal cans having an upper edge with a groove that accepts the annular protrusion of a high friction metal lid secured by a press fit. This arrangement has many operational drawbacks that the industry has put up with for many decades. These include the lack of a locking mechanism that would prevent the friction lid, popping off if the can is dropped from a height as little as one meter, with consequent spilling of the contents widely on the ground. The lid, moreover, must be pried off with a tool to gain access to the paint, which proves a problem if no tool is available. The prying action, moreover, often damages the lid sealing surface. The can lip, furthermore, makes a very poor spout. When the paint contents are transferred to another container, they must be poured across the grooved upper edge of the can, which inherently retains some of the paint, and the paint running down the outside of the can often obscure the label, potentially reaching the users hands and the bottom surface. The can, indeed, must be wiped nearly every time it is poured. With the inside of the upper rim trapping paint as it is poured, the user is never able to extract all available paint even if a brush is used. The circular shape of the can opening, in addition, is ineffective for wiping a flat brush clean of excess paint. Every time paint is poured from a can, the groove that accepts the lid fills with paint and it is very difficult to clean completely. After repeated opening, pouring, and closing, in addition, the mating surface becomes fouled and the friction seal fails.
Perhaps the biggest drawback of the current paint can, however, resides in the splattering of paint from the groove as the lid is pounded back on. The pounding of the lid often damages both sealing surfaces, which again can cause the seal to fail. Furthermore, paint in and around the groove can dry out and flake, leading to paint contamination each time the can is jostled. While metal cans are coated to prevent rust, this coating often fails, which leads to rust and paint contamination. Paint cans, in addition, do not stack well, and little disturbance is needed to cause them to slide off of one another.
Many efforts have been made to address these and other problems associated with the conventional metal paint can. Some prior are improvements remedy to some degree some of the shortcomnings mentioned above, but none, until the present invention, has effectively solved even a majority of these problems.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,526 discloses a plastic paint can that has a small-diameter, collapsible spout, non-contaminating lid seal, and straight edge formed in the can opening to facilitate brush wiping. This configuration, however, only addresses problems of paint contamination, messy pouring, and non-uniform brush wiping inherent in the conventional metal paint can. The narrow spout opening causes a slow pour rate and an undesirable chugging action as contents are poured.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,438 discloses a container with features designed to improve dispensing, such as a pivotally mounted carrying handle that is offset from the opening to provide access. It also has a wide pouring channel to improve flow, addressing to some degree a number of deficiencies. The pop top of the lid, however, is not very secure and the spout does not prevent paint running down the side of the container.
A plastic container having a threaded lid that closes the container either by screw-down or snap-on action is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,647. A depression is formed in the lid to accept a mixing stick or the like to aid in tightening and undoing the lid. This configuration, however, only addresses the problems of paint contamination and the difficult opening and closing of the lid inherent in the conventional metal paint can. As the contents are poured, they can still coat container threads and run down the side of the container. A tool, in particular a paint mixing stick, not always available, is required, moreover, to open the lid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,268, there is disclosed a liquid-dispersing package with a spout that has a drain back channel to return liquid drips to the container. This configuration, however, only addresses the problem of difficult, messy pouring inherent in containers intended for dispensing low viscosity liquids, but it does not work will with moderate viscosity fluids, such as paint The tall and narrow design, moreover, eliminates the stackability of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,661, as another illustration of attempts to improve the pouring operation, discloses a pouring spout that extends outwardly of the upper edge of the container, and an opposing handle projected from the upper edge of the container. It is also primarily intended to facilitate dispensing of paint during painting. In this invention, however, there is also no means to store the paint, and any unintended spillage during pouring will also wet exterior surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,373 discloses a plastic paint container with a lid that seals within the inner diameter of the rim at the top of the container, to eliminate the poor sealing characteristics of the friction lid of the metal paint can. It is still subject, however, to contamination of the seal by the paint itself, and does not provide for clean use or dispensing.
Another proposal, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,753 also provides a plastic paint container, but with a snap-on, screw-off type of lid. It also provides a stacking construction and a hollow handle. The design addresses the sealing and opening/closing problem with the metal paint can friction lid, and aids in stacking containers together. Like the other prior art, however, it does not provide for clean dispensing or use, nor does it address the difficulty that would be encountered with hand rotation of a firmly engaged, large diameter friction seal lid
Numerous other prior art proposals provide for attaching auxiliary components to existing metal cans. Attachments are inherently deficient because they all require the additional operations of the attachment, removal, and cleaning which are inconvenient to the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,395 discloses a handle and pouring-spout arrangement intended for attachment to a conventional metal paint can. The spout has an optional paint-drainback section. This configuration, moreover, only attempts to solve the problem of difficult, messy pouring from conventional metal paint cans.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,884, as another illustration, a removable top to a conventional metal can is proposed to attempt to solve these problems of difficult, messy pouring from conventional paint cans. Again, it must be attached and removed not only for every opening and closing, respectively, but also every time a brush is to be used.
While the above-mentioned advances in the art each solve to some degree some of the major problems inherent in the conventional metal paint can, none of them solves a majority of the problems. Some, moreover, improve only a subset of the problems and make improvements at the expense of some current favorable can features. The present invention, on the other hand, synergistically solves nearly all of the major problems above-enumerated inherent in the conventional metal paint can.
A primary object of the invention, accordingly, is to provide a new and improved paint container and the like embodying a novel method or technique for minimizing paint dripping and in addition simultaneously obviating the other previously described handling and operational disadvantages of current paint can containers.
An additional object is to provide an improved container with a novel spout design and recessed lid with flip out handle, retractable, insertable, and swing handle variations being also available.
A further object is to provide improved containers for containing, dispensing and handling fluids, generally.
Other and further objects will be explained hereinafter and are more particularly delineated in the appended claims.
In summary, from one of its important viewpoints, the invention embraces an improved storage and dispensing hollow container body for fluids such as paint and the like, having, in combination, a top circular externally threaded collar for receiving a cooperatively interiorly threaded lid, the collar being interiorly provided with a substantially semi-circular concentric thin spout spaced inwardly thereof with a depending concentric drip-catch groove gap therebetween and along the spout, the spout extending upwardly above the collar to enable pouring of the fluid over the spout rearwardly of the collar threads, but with the height of such extension accomodatable within the lid when in threaded closure engagement with the collar to seal the fluid in the container body.
In its objective for improving the dispensing, containment, and handling of fluids such as architectural coatings and the like, the invention has been particularly optimized for paints, wherein dispensing involves the opening, distribution of contents by pouring or extracting with a scoop or brush, cleaning, and closing of the container. Current paint cans, as before explained, require the use of tools such as a screwdriver or the like for opening the lid. Screwdrivers often damage paint can lids and ruin the can seal. Prying open the lid becomes more difficult, furthermore, the more the can is used. It is much easier to open the lid of the present invention because it is screwed on, and has built-in leverage to tighten and loosen it, and has design features in the opening and spout of the container to prevent the threads from getting contaminated with the fluid from inside. No additional tools are needed, and the handles that are provided for leverage fully retract within, or are already integrally part of the container. Once the lid is rotated approximately one third of a turn, the friction seal is released and little resistance is left. An additional recessed lid grip is then used quickly and easily to unscrew the lid the rest of the way, until open.
Contents poured from conventional paint cans flow into the friction lid trough on the top surface of the can, as also earlier mentioned. Fluid has to be cleaned from the trough before closing. This is an undesirable task and is very difficult to do such that the friction lid still seals completely. Often fluid left in the trough is splattered all over the user during closing by pounding on the friction lid. Paint poured from paint cans tends to coat the exterior of the can by dribbling over the edge. This covers up important information printed on the label. In some cases, the paint runs down the side of the can and onto the floor causing a big mess. In general, pouring paint from a paint can is a messy unsatisfactory process.
The present invention, in summary, substantially eliminates paint from reaching the exterior surface of the container during pouring through its spout design that is optimized essentially to eliminate dripping onto the container exterior, specifically on the threads or label. Its unique shape minimizes dribble over the spout, and a non-draining groove or trough behind the spout traps what little dribble may somewhat occur. Pouring, in accordance with the invention, is thus a vastly cleaner operation that requires little or no clean-up before closing.
The invention also improves pouring accuracy and comfort, as well. The novel spout pours more uniformly than the paint can. The fluid stream is narrower and more cylindrical. This enables more accurate pouring. The use of the integral handle and swing handle during pouring is more comfortable than holding a paint can by the bail and can bottom. The handles also provide better control, which also improves pouring accuracy.
The design of the present invention, furthermore, improves dispensing of paint by brush. A brush is typically wiped on one or both sides to remove excess paint after it is dipped into the can. When a brush is wiped against the cylindrical opening of a conventional paint can, only excess paint from the edges is removed. The invention provides two straight wiping edges at the back of the opening at right angles to each other. Being straight, these surfaces remove excess paint uniformly from the brush as it is wiped. The edges being only 90 degrees apart, makes the wiping of both sides more convenient with less hand motion due to being closer together. A brush wiped against a conventional paint can opening must be moved across the entire opening, which is less convenient.
Many users, moreover, hold paint cans as they brush. The bail and associated can geometry is uncomfortable. The integral handle of the invention, on the other hand, can be held in two positions. One method is to grasp the handle as one would any vertical handle, such as one commonly seen on a plastic gallon milk jug. The other method is to put one""s fingers through the integral handle, palm towards the jug, and grasp the container with the hand. Each method is significantly more comfortable than holding the current paint can.
The width-to-height aspect ratio of the preferred form of container of the invention is approximately the same as for a paint can in the side-to-side dimensions. Diagonally, corner to corner, the aspect ratio of the container of the invention is lower, which increases stability on inclined surfaces.
As before intimated, current paint cans may require a hammer or similar tool for closing. This often damages the friction lid and ruins the seal. As mentioned before, paint splatter is common due to paint left in the trough. After sufficient drying time between repeated uses, dried paint can completely foul the friction lid seal and render the paint can useless for storage. If the lack of seal is not identified by the user, the contents may congeal or solidify in storage. Closing and resealing the container of the invention is vastly improved since its threads and sealing surfaces remain clean after use. As a result, it will store fluids longer and keep them from becoming contaminated or drying out. The spout and screw on the lid design, in addition, eliminates any pooling of paint that could cause splattering or fouling of the seal. The built-up flip out lid handle, recessed lid grip, and integral handle in its body eliminate the need for any tools for closing.
The design of the container of the invention also improves containment. Fouling of the seal is eliminated and thus preservation of contents is assured. The improved sealing features of the device ensure endurance of the paint quality. The container is preferably of plastic, so the formation of rust, which is common on paint cans, is eliminated. The invention also has a splash seal inside its lid that isolates the container opening from the spout and sealing surfaces. This seal blocks paint from reaching the gasket seal and spout container handling and shaking. By keeping these two items free of paint, seal integrity and clean pouring are respectively maintained far better that with the current paint can.
Stacking security is also improved by the preferred use of a locator ring on the bottom of the container of the invention, which mates with a corresponding groove molded into the top of the lid. This enables the container to be stacked on top of one other in a laterally locked state, which greatly improves stability over the current can.
Hand transport and general handling of the containers of the invention is also superior to paint cans. The user has a choice of using the integral body handle or an exterior, rigid swing handle depending on the situation. The rigid swing handle offers the same conveniences as the bail on paint cans. The integral handle is more comfortable, sturdy, and offers more control over the paint jug when it is full.
If desired, moreover, a flexible swing handle can replace the rigid swing handle, as later discussed. This offers the capability to rotate the position of the handle around the opening as desired. The flip out handle can be replaced by either a built-in sliding handle or a hole in the side of the lid. The sliding handle works essentially the same way as the flip-out handle, except instead of rotating about a hinge, it slides on integral tracks. The version with the hole is perpendicular to the lid axis of rotation and large enough to accept a tool such as a screwdriver. The bit end of the screwdriver is slid into the hole. The screw driver handle can then be used as a lever to twist open the lid.